Kingdom Heartless
by superhamuel
Summary: Yes, I know... this name has been used alot... and now: the summary! [KH1 and KH2 spoilers] What if Sora was wrong? What if Kingdom Hearts was darkness? What if... Sora became a Heartless? Chapter 4 is up! Although it's not as exciting as the others...[pr
1. The Power of Darkness

**Kingdom Heartless**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd probably be making this fanfiction into a new game.

**Author's Note: **I know this name has been used 700,000 times, but it was the best name for the story. This is my first fanfiction. Please review.

**The Power Of Darkness**

"K-kingdom Hearts," The heartless known as Ansem stammered weakly. "F-fill me... with the power of darkness." Donald and Goofy looked on anxiously. _We're all gonna die!_ thought Donald _It's hopeless!_ Goofy tried to be optimistic.

_Gawrsh, maybe Kingdom Hearts is broken. Or maybe Ansem's not strong enough to boss it around. I hope._ Only Sora remained calm. He notice the doors of Kingdom Hearts starting to open. Goofy and Donald noticed it, also. A single thought passed through their heads: _NOOOOOOOOO!_

"You're wrong!" Sora's bold voice cut like a knife through the long, dark silence.

"I know now, with out a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!" While Goofy broke into a grin, Donald remained skeptical: _ I hope he's right. He might be right. I think. Maybe. Perhaps. A little... _He looked back over at Kingdom Hearts.

"**_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!_**" he screamed. What Donald had seen, and what everyone else now saw, was that the doors of Kingdom Hearts were now open. Not even the fainted glimmer of light shown from the doors. Sora was wrong.

Mickey crouched down into a tight little ball, trying to fight off the darkness. Having just arrived in Kingdom Hearts after realizing that Sora would need his help to seal it's mighty door, he was totally unprepared when met with darkness. His knowledge of magic surpassed Donald's, and even Merlin's, since Master Yen Sid, his teacher, was one of the most powerful wizards. He hoped that his teacher had taught him enough magic to survive such an extreme level of darkness. He doubted it highly. He was already feeling a strange sensation in his heart, as though a worm was slowly eating it. He knew it was the darkness. With the last of his strength he focused on creating a shield around himself. "Reflectga!" he cried. The worm stopped eating. He had done it. There was a shield of magic around him. He noticed that the darkness was leaving, exiting through the doors. As the last of the darkness left, he looked up, and stopped concentrating. His shield shattered, but it didn't matter. He was too involved in watching what was happening to Ansem to notice.

The seeker of darkness grinned maniacally. "This is where it all ends," he bellowed. A thick black cloud of pure darkness poured into the heartless emblem on his chest. He suddenly screamed out. His orange eyes slowly changed color to blood red. His skin began to erupt into patches of course, dark blue fur. _Kairi_, thought Sora. _Forgive me._

He flew towards Ansem, blocking the low of darkness. Sora thought he would die from absorbing all the darkness instead of Ansem because his intentions were noble. Had he been an expert researcher in the field of darkness, he would have known that noble intentions meant absolutely nothing when absorbing pure darkness. Sora was not even a novice in the field of darkness. He felt his heart being consumed, the way Mickey had. The darkness rotted away emotion. He suddenly felt no connection to Kairi. He should have been sad about that, but he wasn't. He should have be afraid or at least upset, but no emotions were coming. Then, the darkness filled in a new, single base emotion. Hatred. He had to kill and infect. He was a spawn and cultivator of darkness. He hated everything. He would only find peace when all life was extinguished or assimilated. Then, the darkness would quickly terminate him. He was too powerful to live. He might revolt. As the intangible parts of his body changed, so did the tangible ones. His eyes also became red. The dark course fur began erupting. Other changes emerged. His teeth became sharp, and his canines grew into large fangs. His clothing became much darker, until it almost matched his fur. On the chest of his clothing, the heartless emblem emerged. The transformation was complete.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Royal Blood

**Kingdom Heartless**

**Disclaimer:** As you all have probably guessed, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. I got distracted.

**Royal Blood**

Goofy and Donald stared in disbelief. Donald started to scream, and Goofy was yelling, " C'mon, Sora, beat the darkness! You can do it! I know you can! I know you ... can?" Sora had was looking right at them. His bloodshot eyes glared maliciously. Donald stopped screaming. Goofy stopped yelling. Animal-like senses picked up unadulterated fear. Instincts told him to strike. He flew forward, then suddenly stopped. He sensed stronger emotion behind him. One with much more darkness in their heart. The half-transformed heartless had been in daze since Sora had leaped in front of the darkness. He was starting to snap out of it. In a vague, hollow sounding voice, he began to speak, "A... heartless? Sora is a... heartless?" He threw his head back and laughed. He did not notice Sora silently flying up to him. Sora launched his arm forward. His hand landed right on the heartless emblem. His nails dug into the flesh. Ansem's transformation began to complete itself. The fangs grew, and clothing changed. Ansem was a mirror of Sora. They both turned they're eyes toward Goofy and Donald, who were petrified with fear. "No!" a high-pitched voice rang out loudly. Mickey flew right between the heartless, and Goofy and Donald.

Kairi woke up with a jolt. She was sure she had heard Sora asking for forgiveness. Was he here in Traverse Town? Had he beaten Ansem and come back to visit? Would he take her back to Destiny Islands? She looked around. _You're being silly!_ she thought to herself. _Go back to bed._ She settled back under the covers of the bed, and dreamed of Sora.

"Gawrsh, it's King Mickey!" Goofy said excitedly. Donald actually stopped worrying for once. "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"There's no time for explainin'." said Mickey forcefully. "Get outta here!"

"Yes Your Majesty." Donald and Goofy said in unison. Sora and Ansem had began fly towards Mickey. "Take the doors, fellas. My gummi's in there. I'll handle these two."

"All by yourself?" asked Goofy.

Mickey blocked a ball of darkness that had been flung at him. "GO!" he screamed.

"Yessir." Donald and Goofy said in unison. They floated towards the doors.

Mickey floated up quickly in order to dodge the claws of his attackers. He turned his gaze towards the heartless masquerading as Ansem. He wouldn't hurt Sora, even if Sora was a heartless, but if he killed the other, Sora might back down. He threw his keyblade down in a Strike Raid towards the seeker of darkness. It hit it's target, but didn't seem to do much other than leave a cut and reveal Mickey's position. The keyblade returned to Mickey's hand and Mickey flew straight down in a dive. Both heartless jumped to the side. Mickey kept flying down at full speed. The trick worked. It took the heartless a second to register the target was gone. They lifted heads up for a second and closed their eyes. They sensed emotion below them. They opened their eyes and flew down after it. Mickey was waiting . He lunged forward and smacked "Ansem" right on the chin with the keyblade, then flew above him and unleased a good four hits on his back. Ansem screamed and turned hateful eyes to Mickey. He jumped up and swung his hands furiously. Mickey ducked under his blind strikes and smacked him in the head again. _So far so good, _thought Mickey. He jumped up and kicked "Ansem's" face. Ansem flew down. He was looking pretty damaged. He had bleeding cuts on his back and his nose was broken. "Well, fella, it's been nice fighting with you. I'm almost sorry to have to do this," Mickey called. He prepared for another Strike Raid, when he suddenly stopped. Agony poured over his back, and he realized that Sora had stabbed him in the back with his claws. Mickey was paralyzed by darkness. "Ansem" threw his hand back to stab the heart and lunged forward.

**TO BE CONT**I**NUED**

**Author's Note: **If your's wondering about why Kairi was sleeping in a bed, I decided that all people need to sleep and that Kairi is no different. It's always dark in Traverse Town (And always _light_ in _Twilight_ Town ha-ha-ha!) I also think that Gummi travel takes much longer than the five minutes it take in the games. I'm thinking it takes at least an hour.


	3. Complications Arise

**Kingdom Heartless**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, King Mickey would have his own game. All hail the King!

**Author's Note: **I am _so_ sorry this is so late. I was sick, and when I got better it took very long to decide whether or not to turn Mickey into a Heartless. So did I? Or did I not? I'll shut up now so you can read.

**Complications Arise**

There was a dull _thump_ and "Ansem" stopped his assault. Goofy was behind him, shield in hand. "I'm sorry for disobeying you,Your Majesty," he said. "But you and Donald are my only friends now that Sora's a heartless. And I don't wanna loose you to the darkness either."

"Ansem" turned around to attack Goofy. Goofy darted towards Mickey. Sora prepared to slash at the on-coming foe with his free hand. Goofy flew right past Sora. "Ansem" was charging at full speed towards Mickey. He was so close now. Mickey had begun to wonder why Goofy had been so cowardly. He wasn't the smartest one in the castle, and his extreme amount of energy could get annoying if Mickey was trying to concentrate on an important matter at hand, but was he cowardly? No. He wasn't, and as "Ansem" was about to stab Mickey, the answer came. Mickey felt the claws being pulled out of his back and heard Sora growling as flew upwards as fast as he could. He looked down. Goofy had apparently grabbed Sora by the waist and pulled him backwards to free Mickey. Sora was slashing angrily at Goofy, leaving long groups of scratches. Goofy yelped in pain and began blindly trying to block the slashes with his shield. Sora grabbed the shield and threw it at Goofy, aiming for his head. There was a _clang_ of metal against metal. Mickey had thrown his keyblade down in a Strike Raid to block the fatal blow. "Thanks for savin' me Goofy. Now we're even. Let's fight together."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Goofy as he teleported his shield to his hand.

He was awake. Alive and awake. That was all he knew. Where was he? He sat up and looked around. He was in some kind of big city. There were tall buildings. Maybe he fell from one and hit his head. That would explain his amnesia. Of course, he'd be dead. Well, if he was still breathing, he should probably ask someone about his identity and location. Something in his brain clicked. Xaros. His name was Xaros. He noticed a castle above the city. That was a good place to start.

As he approached the castle, several strange, flexible creatures appeared in front of him. He didn't know what to do. One flew at him. He lifted his hand to try to block it. Suddenly, he felt something heavy in the hand he had lifted. His strange opponent stopped attacking. They all dissolved into nothingness. In his hand there was an odd weapon of sorts. It looked like a giant key. _That's strange_, he thought. A tall figure dressed in black approached him from a doorway in the castle. "I have an offer for you. My name is Xenmas. Do you know your name?"

Mickey hit "Ansem" with the butt of his keyblade. Goofy was flying around distracting Sora. That was their little make-shift plan. Goofy distracted the one they couldn't fight, while Mickey killed the one they could. It had been Goofy's idea. It wasn't much of a plan, but they were in crisis and needed to think quickly. "Say, Goofy, where is Donald?" Mickey spoke his thoughts as he flew to the side to avoid "Ansem's" attacks.

Goofy shouted the answer to Mickey while flying away from his relentless pursuer. "Well, last time I saw him, He was in that there Gummi ship. He's goin' to Hollow Bastion while I help you." Mickey's face became a sudden tangle of fear, but Mickey quickly masked it. _If I panic, Goofy panics,_ he inwardly reasoned, _I can't let that happen._

"Goofy," Mickey said, trying to remain calm, "We gonna have to stall this battle for about

three hours. Did you know that?"

**TO BE CONTIUED**


	4. The First Day

**Kingdom Heartless**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH.

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry this is so late! I had writer's block. Please forgive me.

**The First Day**

Xemnas was announcing his plans to the Organization. "I have discovered another one of Sora's nobodies. That would mean, obviously, that Sora has another heartless. Sora will become an enormous thorn in our side if he stays alive as a heartless. Therefore, I have decided to send Roxas and Xaros out to locate this heartless and kill it. Its body-less heart will assist us in our quest. Are there any objections?"

After the meeting Demyx met Xibar in one of the halls of Castle Oblivion. "I thought he was going to fire me just to keep the name Organization 13!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised, dude. You have a bad reputation with things like attention span," Xibar noted, grinning.

"Least I can carry a tune." Demyx grumbled.

"Come on, lighten up! I was kidding."

"You were not."

"Was too."

"Were not."

Saix happened to be walking by the hall. "Bickering like little boys," he said scornfully. "What has this organization come to?"

Meanwhile, Axel had been ordered to give Xaros a tour of the castle. He was showing him around the strange halls and twists and turns. Axel was explaining, "This is the hall of rooms. There is one room for each of the 13 members. Got it memorized?"

"No," said Xaros. "Why are there 14 rooms?"

"Hmmmm," Axel thought for a second. "Oh. That's Naminé's room. She's a witch. Got it memorized?"

"Wait a sec. A... witch?" Xaros was amazed.

He walked down the hall to the door of her room. He knocked on the door. Axel waited, impatiently tapping his foot. The door slowly creaked open. But instead of an ugly old lady, he saw a beautiful girl in the doorway._ "_I-I thought you... were a witch," Xaros stammered. Naminé smiled.

"You aren't the first. I remember a boy who looked a lot like you asking the same thing on his first day here. What's your name?"

"Xaros."

Naminé realized who she was talking to."It happened again?" she called out to Axel. Axel nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Xaros.

"Come on, Xaros, let's go," said Axel as he walked over and literally dragged Xaros away.

"That... girl..." Xaros said.

Axel was surprised. Xaros was showing signs of being heterosexual. That was interesting to know.

At the end of the tour, Axel finally told Xaros about his mission. "You're going to have to kill something in about a month. Got it memorized?"

"Kill?" Xaros was displaying tendencies that matched his other.

"It can't think on it's own. It's like a beast. It's called a heartless, got it memorized?"

"What if I can't kill it?"

"You'll be training the _whole_ time. Got it memorized?"

"Yes," Xaros said, concluding the tour.

Axel ran off to find Roxas.

Donald piloted his gummi ship through a warp hole. Although it was not too reliable, Chip and Dale had assured Donald that there was a 90 percent chance that the hole would end at Hollow Bastion. He flew through silently praying that the warp hole would end up at Hollow Bastion. Chip and Dale were almost right. The warp hole ended close to Hollow Bastion. Donald found himself staring into the face of Monstro. The great whale began to suck him in. Donald swore violently. This was going to take a while.

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**Author's note: **Are you still awake? Really? I'm surprised. I thought that was a boring chapter. My most boring chapter ever.


End file.
